Deadly Assassins: Mission Flock
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Four young assassins for the US government are set to kill 'The Flock' by Itex, will they suceed...This is the sequel to the story I wrote with coolgal943 at school if you want I will put that on this site too!
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Assassins: Mission Flock**

**This is the sequel to a story I wrote in school with my friend, if you like this story I will post the prequel but it doesn't have the flock in it just the OCs which belong completely to me.**

**The flock aren't in this story until the third chapter, just for your information.**

**This is my first ever disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, that honour is James Patterson's but I sure do want it!**

_**The story so far**_** introduces five children: Lightning who is 15, Thunder is 15 also, Shadow who is 11, Blade who is 10 and Angel who is 8. They are assassins for the US Government and live in Eldorado Springs, Colorado. They are set a mission but they don't want to do it. Then there are loads of complications and the last chapters has a gun to Thunder's head, thinking he will soon die, he admit to Lightning that he loves her. Then Blade, the knife expert of the group, knifes the man holding Thunder in the leg, he drops Thunder but the gun goes off and unfortunately Angel is in the path of the bullet and dies. This is when the rest of them get home…**

**Lightning's POV**

(Will be the whole way through with the assassins but Max's in the flock parts)

I fingered the necklace that held Angel's ashes. I still couldn't believe she'd gone; it was as if she would appear any moment hair bouncing around like always. Thunder pulled me closer and kissed my hair. I broke out into new sobs. Shadow, who had been the first to hold Angel when she was born, slammed her fist down on the table once more.

'It's not fair!' she shouted, then she ran out of the room, stomping up the stairs, into her room slammed her door shut and burst into more tears. Blade was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, shaking. Thunder, who had almost died in the same incident, had tried to hold us together when we hopelessly falling apart. Angel's murder had hit us all very hard. Especially Thunder and I, we took a very parental role in the group and so felt responsible for her death. Thunder felt pretty bad too, his life had been saved, so it seemed, in exchange for hers, as accidental as it was.

You're probably wondering what had happened, well I'll recap. We were being held hostage for not doing a mission and then I agreed to do it but there were complications and the next thing I know, a masked man has a gun to Thunder's head, he tells me he loves me, cliché I know! The next ten seconds were the worst. Blade knifed the man in the leg, he dropped Thunder but the gun went off. Angel, unfortunately, was standing in the bullet's path. We tried our best but it was too late.

I loved Angel so much and now each of us had a diamond necklace (even the boys) containing part of our Angel's ashes. It left a huge hole in each of our hearts; we are all each other has. Her room is practically a shrine to her. We sleep in there sometimes; her sweet scent helps to remember her. Blade keeps having nightmares about that terrible day, I sometimes do too. It is the worst thing that's happened to us, no doubt!

I snuggled closer to Thunder's chest. We stayed like that until tiredness kicked in. I stood up and went over to Blade. I picked him up and his arms snaked around my neck and he put his head on my shoulder.

'I miss her, Li, I really do,' he whispered barely audible, choked with tears.

'I know, Blade, me too,' I replied, taking him upstairs to bed. I had a feeling he loved Angel in a boyfriend/girlfriend type of way. I walked into Angel's room and laid him down on her bed and pulled the covers right up to his chin. I kissed his forehead and left. I walked over to Shadow's room and knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' came from behind the door. I walked in. Shadow was in bed, sobbing her heart out. I sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder. She pulled her head out. Her face striped with black mascara and eyeliner streaks from the tears.

'I feel so guilty,' she admitted, 'I could've pushed her out of the way and saved her life. I saw it happening, I could've stopped it and we would be happy now, and…' she trailed off into new sobs.

'It's not your fault, sweetie!' I whispered. 'No way could you have stopped it, now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning.' I kissed her cheek.

'Ok, Lies, I will,' she sniffed. I smiled, that was a nickname they hadn't used in years. I gave her a hug and left her be.

When I got back downstairs Thunder pulled me into a hug. I sat on his lap while he played with my hair. Suddenly the phone rang, both Thunder and I jumped. I looked at the clock. One thirteen, it read. I sighed, only one person would ring at that hour. I took a deep breath and stood up, I walked to the phone. I took another deep breath and picked up the receiver. It crackled into life.

'Hello?' I whispered cautiously.

'Ah, Lightning, it's so nice to hear your voice again!' he said, already pushing his luck.

'Get to the point, already,' I said trying to sound bored.

'Sorry to hear of your loss!' he sounded amused, that's when my anger that I'd built up burst out.

'It was all you fault, you lying bastard!' I shouted, tears burning my eyes. Thunder was at my side at once, rubbing my shoulders, his breath was cool on my neck, it always calmed me down.

'Temper, temper,' he replied still testing my patience.

'Just tell me what you want,' I knew I was beaten.

'I've got a new mission for you!'

'We'll do it.' I'd learnt from my last mistake.

'The details are being faxed to you right now.' Thunder heard this and went to the fax machine.

'Great.' I was not looking forward to it.

'Good luck, Lightning. This is going to be your toughest one yet!' He sounded genuine.

'Yes, sir, thank you sir.'

'Oh, you do have manners!'

'You're pushing it now.'

'Very well, goodbye, have fun!' he said.

'Will do. Bye!' I ended politely even though I wanted to strangle him. I put the phone down and walked over to Thunder who was collecting the papers as they came through.

'I'll wake them,' Thunder whispered regretfully, kissing my forehead. I nodded and took the large mound of papers out of his hands. I read the first page.

Attention:

Here is your new mission.

Your targets are: The Flock

Names and Ages: Maximum Ride-15

Fang-15

Iggy-15

Nudge-12

Gasman-9

Angel-7

Reason: These six are genetic avian hybrids, with wings, they need to be retired. There have been many failed attempts to kill these freaks. You are our last hope.

Notes:

Fly to Antarctica

Good Luck

Great, killing kids like us! The youngest was called Angel, reading it made my heart ache, I couldn't kill her, but a mission is a mission. So, Antarctica, cold capital of the world, joy! Tired footsteps and groans came from the stairs. Thunder was carrying Blade. I pointed to the sofas, not trusting myself to speak without bawling. There was a copy of the paperwork for all of us. I handed out the sheets in silence. Everyone read them. The only sound was the occasional paper rustling. I read the rest of mine and then watched as the rest of them finished. After about forty-five minutes, we were all clued-up.

'When's the flight?' Shadow asked, breaking the silence.

'We're still waiting to find that out,' I replied tiredly, I hadn't gotten any sleep in days. 'Though it may be a good idea to start packing.' They all nodded and shot upstairs.

'Remember: Warm Clothes!' I shouted. The fax machine buzzed.

'Thunder, get my stuff,' I shouted again.

'Ok, will do!' he shouted back. We shared my room now, so it wasn't a problem. The fax machine buzzed again. I ran back to the fax machine and picked up the newly delivered paper. It was four e-tickets for a flight to Antarctica from the local airfield to us in Broomfield. It was leaving in two hours time!

**It may take me a while to update but please tell me what you think by pressing the little blue button, PLEASE!!!!**

**That was just a taster, so please tell me what I can do better!!!**

**If you do review, you may get a chapter dedication!!! Plus I will review your stories too! And virtual hugs and kisses!!**

**Lots of love…**

**Beth**

**xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The suitcases were packed for Antarctica. We were dressed appropriately for the cold weather. It would take about twelve hours to get there by plane. The guns we personally owned were in our boot holsters and the extra guns were in our backpacks. Blade had his knives attached to his belts; notice the plural 'belts'! Shadow, against my wishes, had her briefcase and tool belt filled with vials, poisons and syringes. We all had bullet-proof vests on, a lesson learnt from our poor Angel. Thunder and I each had our small daggers in our other boots, they were our favourite and given to us after we completed our twenty fifth mission. This, if completed, would have been Thunder and mine's thirty third mission. Lucky us!

We had to walk to the airfield, we were trying to save up for a holiday and besides we all loved exercise, note the sarcasm. It took us a good forty five minutes. It was a private jet. As soon as we got onboard I was in heaven, quite literally. There were four soft, comfortable beds, an HD Television, lush sofas, a mini bar fully stocked with drinks, a fridge freezer packed full with lots of food and… save the best until last… ICE CREAM!

Thunder collapsed onto one of the large, plush sofas soon after take off and he pulled me down too, on top of him. For once I felt totally relaxed. I lay down over Thunder and stretched out on the entire sofa. Then I curled up back into his chest, he was lovely and warm. Blade was busy rifling through his suitcase for his stupid Samurai sword because they just had to put a special practice room onboard my heaven! Shadow was… somewhere; I hardly ever knew that girl was, I guess she must have been still pretty upset about Angel. I, however, was just trying to move on and keep us motivated, finally living up to my leader role.

As we were going over Mexico, Blade returned with his sword and repacked his suitcase, picking up all the clothes that had been discarded all over the aeroplane. Shadow, I now knew where she was, started watching 'Saw IV', trust her to watch that sort of movie on our lovely cinema system. Thunder and I went to play one of the games in the onboard arcade. We finally decided on 'Time Crisis Four'. We played against each other, testing our attack and defence skills to the limit. I won everytime. After I had gloated, Thunder knocked my feet out from underneath me, swept me up into his arms and carried me bridal style. Thunder carried me back into the room with the beds. We passed the big lovely ice cream fridge, so I reached out to get some but Thunder carried on walking, ignoring my ice cream pleas. I pouted as soon as he laid me down on the bed.

'Want ice cream!' I complained, sticking out my bottom lip like a spoilt five year old.

'No, it's bed time,' Thunder replied stubbornly slapping my hand. I pretended to cry. Thunder shut the curtains and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I huffed and got out of the nice, snugly bed in the name of ice cream. I ran to the little kitchen. I saw the coast was clear and opened the freezer door. To my surprise, it was completely empty.

'Thunder!' I hissed under my breath.

'Looking for something?' a cocky voice piped up from behind me. I stood up and straightened out my jeans, composed myself and turned around.

'Nah!' I replied walking past and grabbing a pot of Cookie Dough from his arms, which were filled with the ice cream pots. A low growl erupted from his chest; I smirked satisfied and walked towards the TV room, flopping down on the sofa, heavily. Thunder still grumbling sat down beside me with his arms crossed. He switched channels on the TV until we were watching re-runs of 'Friends', it was our favourite show. I could not stop laughing the whole way through, this really got on Thunder's wick. Eventually he wrestled me to the floor and straddled me. He leant over until his nose was touching my own. That shut me up!

'Madam, I have a problem,' he whispered huskily.

'Well go on then…' I managed to reply, playing along, although my heart was practically jumping out of my chest.

'You see I need a break and well you are the only one who can grant it and give it to me!' he muttered, his nose brushing the length of my jaw. It made me shiver.

'Granted!' I managed to choke out. Then he kissed me with such fiery passion that I forgot to breathe and promptly passed out!

I felt like I was being prodded continuously but eventually I got so used to it that, it made me get bored but I still could not open my eyelids, they were heavy, so I eventually gave up and let the darkness consume me.

I finally opened my eyes. Thunder's worried face filled my misty view. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Then I sat up and looked at my watch. It was about four and we had landed. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and suitcase and walked off the plane, leaving the others opened mouthed behind me. I knew I'd been out for ages but it hadn't seemed to affect me. I heard no movement and so I poked my head back around the door.

'Let's go then!' I shouted confidently, breaking their zoned out gazes. Needless to say, there was then I lot of shuffling and mumbling in disbelief. Thunder came after me looking guilty.

'I'd blame you if it weren't for your excellent kissing abilities!' I whispered just for him. He came up and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

It was FREEZING! We were glad to get to the Headquarters of our clients: Itex. We were shown to our rooms and given some time to unpack our things.

'Home, sweet, home!' Blade muttered sarcastically as we took in the glare of the white room we had been given.

'Just get unpacked,' I said icily as I put my bag on my assigned bed. It even had my name on it!

'This is lovely!' Thunder muttered from the other side of the room. Shadow tutted.

'Be glad, we are not outside,' she said. I agreed and we all started unpacking in silence. The only colour in the room was us! It gave the room a sort of cold, laboratory feel. I shivered. Thunder sidled over to me and gave me a hug rubbing my arms, producing friction. I leant against him, savouring his scent. It really warmed me up. There was a nice clear space on the floor for some ideal planning, I thought. So I sidled over there and sat down, Blade came over and sat on my lap. Shadow also came over and sat next to me. Thunder knowing exactly what I was thinking brought over a copy of the mission and took his place next to me. I spread the papers around the floor with Blade's help.

'Ok, so they will try to blow this place up when they get the chance, as they have two bomb experts but their leader, Max, that's a girl by the way, is completely against guns, so we have an advantage there,' I began.

'They are some of the best fighters ever,' Thunder said before slipping up by saying, 'They've killed everyone and thing they have been put up against so far!' Blade raised his hand and I nodded.

'Do we have any chance?' he asked, I put my head in my hands and then whacked him upside the head.

'Yes, we're also the best there is, apart from the small factor of wings. For this mission and for ever after we will,' I took a deep breath, 'have wings!' I finished, Blade and Shadow's mouths dropped open.

'Yeah, we're going for wing implanting surgery in T minus about two hours,' Thunder put in.

'Wing Implanting Surgery, you mean they're going to attach them to our backs?!' Blade exclaimed sounded scared and excited at the same time.

'Yes and we will get more information on the mission and also more fighting skills,' I replied happily.

'We don't need any more fighting skills!' Blade complained.

'In that case try and beat me,' Shadow challenged. They both stood and glared at each other. Shadow won and Blade accepted the challenge. Now I was worried.

'No weapons!' I ordered, 'Take them off.' Shadow and Blade both grumbled put obliged. They took of their belts, guns out of boots, coats off, swords out of harnesses, poisonous injections out of pockets, finally they were down to their Lycra suits and ready to fight.

'In 3… 2… 1… Go!' Thunder shouted. Blade was quick to slam his fist into Shadow's gut but Shadow was quicker. Too soon she had Blade in a headlock, out of kicking range.

'No fair!' Blade sulked frustrated from trying to kick out of Shadow's grip.

'Sorry,' Shadow replied putting him back on the ground. They started putting their gear back on, when there was a knock at the door. Thunder collected the papers and dumped them under his pillow. Shadow and Blade put their things back on much quicker. And me, well I just sauntered over to the door and opened it. An older woman with grey hair and a lab coat stood there, brandishing a clipboard. Her glasses were half way down her nose. Her lips were pursed together and her eyes showed no nonsense.

'Now, children, take off all your weaponry and put it on your beds, only wear your Lycra undergarments and the gowns in the wardrobe,' she sounded strict. 'I will be back in five minutes!' With that she shut the door and seemingly walked off. We hurried to get ourselves ready. In less than a minute we were done.

'Guys, listen up, in case we don't see each other for a bit, I love you all!' I whispered and kissed the youngest twos' foreheads. I turned to Thunder,

'I love you as well!' I whispered. Thunder kissed me rather urgently. I kissed back the same, this would be the last time I would taste him in a long time. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I granted entrance. His hand pressed against my back and he angled his head to kiss me better. We fell back onto the bed but this was the last we'd see of each other for hours and so they other two left us to it. Thunder ran his hand down my leg to my knee. My breath caught in my throat. He curled his fingers around my thigh and hitched it around his waist. Unfortunately that was when the old lady decided to interrupt us.

Blade rushed over to open it. Thunder and I stood up and brushed ourselves off. I quickly fixed my hair.

'Good,' the lady said, 'Follow me.' We followed obediently. We were commanded to lie on one of the beds each and on our fronts. We did do and were automatically strapped in to them. Great, no way out of this one, I thought desperately. Suddenly a needle pricked my arm. I felt very sleepy and soon drifted off.

I woke to a very bright light. I blinked and then a face clouded my vision. I tried to sit up but I couldn't find the energy. The person I had seen helped me up. My eyesight was still very weak but it was beginning to adjust. Finally I could see and Thunder was staring at me.

'Good, you're awake,' he said relieved, he kissed my lips, I savoured the taste, then he took my hand. My back started aching and felt rather heavier than before. I reached back to scratch my back but instead I felt feathers. I retracted my hand and pulled away from Thunder, my eyes wide. Blade and Shadow came over carrying a mirror together. I turned around and pulled up my gown. I gasped completely shocked. I should have known but it still did not seem real. Thunder gently pulled at a feather and they extended automatically. I beat them back and forth, still shocked that they were under my control. I was utterly speechless. I had wings!


End file.
